Towa
"I want to please you Lord Dumplin." -Towa Towa (トワ, Towa) also known as Baroness Von Underboob, Top Bitch, or Towtruck is a character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 a former antagonist and younger sister of Dabura. She later marries Demon God Dumplin becoming Demon Goddess Towa (悪魔 の女神 トワ, Akuma no Megami Towa) after Dumplin defeats Demigra. She later attempted to convert her family into her original agenda that was still in mind, after being rejected she healed Mira and went back to fighting her husband and later daughter Puddin while still loving both. It's known that the 2nd Towa that Dumplin seduced and married stayed at home. The first one was absorbed by her son Mira and then supposedly killed by her daughter Puddin. Personality Originally, Towa thinks she is superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude and lack of consideration of how her magic will distort and ruin time. She enjoys brainwashing people, and using her vast knowledge does not hesitate to use that power on anyone. She is extremely persistent in her goals, attempting to distort the timeline even after many failed attempts, simply because of her belief that she is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time, and completely alter history to her whim. Towa seems to have changed in quite a subtle way, lessening much of her coldness and cruelness after Dumplin seduced her to be together with him, although she mostly acts the same, she holds a soft spot for the Demon God fulfilling his every need. She finds him refreshing compared to the people she has witnessed across many eras and sees his witty commentary and humor as something funny and cute. Towa left Dumplin and Puddin because of her agenda and even fought her daughter once confusing her for someone else (though Towa did this so she could get away from her attachment to Puddin since she loves her and Dumplin) Her personality slowly changed after leaving her family, slowly going back to her old ways. She went so far to abandon her love for her family for the revival of the Demon Realm, she was losing her rationale and focus to the point where she erased Dumplin from history, and by extension her daughter Puddin (However due to Xenoverse Theory and the Dumplins and Towas of different universes having many illegitimate children, Puddin was able to still exist). When Mira betrayed her and his core blowing up would catastrophic, she realized what she had done decided to protect Puddin from him and sacrifice herself for her family. Quotes "Oh, not bad. Keep that up and you might make my favorites list." '- Dumplin about to be number 1 on Towa's favorites list.'' Family '''Towa: Alternate timeline self, the second Towa that was also seduced by Dumplin adding to his harem. Whereabouts currently unknown. Dumplin: The Towas' Demon God of a husband. As he is Number 1 on her favorites list, she finds him refreshing compared to the people she has witnessed across many eras and sees his witty commentary and humor as something funny and cute. Lanipator confirms that "The sex was f**kin fantastic!!!" Illegitimate offspring: Across all timelines and universes, Dumplin and Towa have millions of illegitimate offspring there are only a key few they identify as family. Puddin: The Towas' and Dumplin's daughter. who serves as a rookie Time Patroller in the Time Patrol. She takes very much after both her father and her mother in looks, species, and fashion sense. Her most notable features are her cat like mouth, heart shaped steam holes around her belly button, and her cheerful habit of proclaiming the term "Nya!" Normally, she is seen with Light-Blue eyes but then has Towa's Purple eyes when Puddin's dark side starts becoming dominant. Mira: ''' Towas' son/creation. She finds his incestuous thoughts about her disgusting. '''Mechikabura: Towa's grandfather. Dabura: Towa's older brother the Demon King. Spudz: Towa's step-son. Frogurt: Towa's grandchild. Power At first, Towa's power is difficult to measure, but what is known is that she can hold her own against Super Saiyan Trunks. She uses her magic and abilities to assist as a medic and healer) Dumplin and toy with her opponents. As a scientist, she is a more strategic fighter, coming up with clever plans to deal with threats and enemies (that said Towa's raw physical strength was able to cause major damage to the Oozarus they were facing which greatly impressed Dumplin). These abilities would also be inherited by her daughter Puddin. In Xenoverse, she is capable of delivering rapid attacks from her staff and kicks, while moving around the battlefield with speed and grace. Like her brother, she is proficient at using a spear in combat, and is quite skilled at wielding her spear-staff. She is shown to be a powerful dark magic user, strong enough to control Cell during the Cell Games and Future Perfect Cell in the altered history of Age 785 of Trunks' timeline. Xenoverse 2, Puddin is able to hold her own against Towa though Towa was holding back (likely due to Towa still loving Puddin so instead she tries to get away from her attachment). Towa is proficient in both Ki and Magic and is able to transform into Darkness Towa which increases her powers and to an even further extent with Demon Goddess Towa gaining Godly Ki and Magic. Similar to Bulma and Dr. Gero, Towa is a BRILLIANT scientist. Like Dr. Gero, she is skilled in bio-mechanical engineering, genetic engineering, biology, and hacking into computers. Her skills in magic have been so advanced to copy the abilities of gods like the Demon God Dumplin's Fuck Box. Techniques # Flight (Towa is capable of flight). # Mana Sense (It is likely that she posses the ability to sense mana from sources like Dumplin, likely from him granting her that ability). # Ki Blast (The most basic energy attack). # Ki Sense (Towa can sense Ki naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. Like her brother, she uses Kili as a unit of measurement for Power Levels). # Time Breaker Mask (Towa acquired these after becoming a Demon Goddess). # Towa's Dark Magic (Towa is capable of using dark magic invented by Démigra in order to power up people into darker, more evil, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her staff which infects the target with Dark Magic energy). # Size Manipulation (Using her staff, Towa can shrink or grow someone under her control). # Boobie Sauce (Towa fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Position Shift (Towa fires a Ki blast that causes her and her opponent to switch positions. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Time Bullet (Towa traps the opponent in a sphere of dark energy. One of Towa's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Full Power Charge (A technique used by Towa to charge ki. One of Towa's Super skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Vanish (Towa warps off the battlefield temporarily teleportation to the Fuck Box before reappearing a few seconds latter. Towa's Evasive skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse). # Energy Zone (Towa's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where she throws her staff into the ground (or air when Towa is not on the ground) and draws the Time Breaker symbol creating magic circle and uses rapid movement to teleport into the circle and grabs her staff while spinning around gracefully before launching a sphere of dark energy upwards, which produces a circular zone of energy that heals Towa and any allies with in the zone). # Time Bullet (ヘルバレット) (Towa creates a spherical space of magical energy around the opponent restraining and damaging the opponent). # Merge Darkness (Darkness Towa possess the power to forcefully merge Android 18 with Super 17 using her magic). # Towa's Spear Staff (A staff with sharpened points on each end, which Towa uses to cast magic (such as Towa's Dark Magic or Energy Zone), to attack enemies, and perform other techniques (such as Position Shift). She is capable of wielding it gracefully and effortlessly. She also uses the staff to sit on while floating in midair in a manner reminiscent of a witch's broom). # Supervillain transformation granting (A powerful spell created by Towa, which allows a user to shave off life in order to transform and achieve a greater level of power). # Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm) (An amplified variant of the Fruit of Tree of Might developed by Towa to allow for an unfinished non-transformation variant of the Supervillain form). # The Fuck Box (While not as powerful as Dumplin's version however, allowing Puddin to escape with the aid of Bardock) (Towa has learned how to access the Fuck Box from Dumplin). Gallery File:Darkness_Towa.png|Darkness Towa File:Darkness_Towa_close_up.png|Darkness Towa closeup File:Darkness_Towa_Heroes_Xenoverse.jpg|Darkness Towa in Heroes and Xenoverse File:Demon_Goddess_Towa.png|Demon Goddess Towa in Super DB Heroes File:Dumplin_X_Towa_(OTP)2.jpg|Dumplin and his wives the Towas It s dumplin time by acelious-d94j372.png|Dumplin Pool Party with the Towas, Nappa, and Colonel Violet File:Puddin s conception by moofamdeez-damsohb.png|Dumplin and the Towas conception of Puddin File:Towa and Puddin.jpg|Towa and Child Puddin Mother-Daughter Moment File:Puddin holding a pudding doll.jpg|Child Puddin interacting with her mother File:Towa blushing at Puddin.jpg|Towa blushing at Child Puddin File:Dumplin Towa Puddin and Spudz.jpg|Towa and some of her family members File:Puddin family photo.jpg|Towa with Baby Puddin Family Photo File:Baby Puddin and Dunplin struting.jpg|Towa watching Baby Puddin and Dumplin doing The Dumplin Strut Puddin's Family Baseball team.jpg|Puddin's Family Baseball team Trivia *The name "Towa" comes from the Japanese word "Towa" which means "eternity". *The name of the Dumplin X Towa pairing is "The Dumptruck and the Towtruck". *There was a fan theory that an alternate timeline version of herself was a Towa before Dumplin fell in love with her and became the villain of ''Xenoverse 2'', this was later denied by Word Of God Lanipator. *It's confirmed that Dumplin has a harem of Towas from different timelines that he seduced. *Noting her death and betrayal to Dumplin, she may be the reason why Dumplin/Popo is so cold to people in the future. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Immortal beings Category:Waifus Category:Gods Category:Siblings Category:Female Villains Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family